


Wilbur Trials (Griffia/ARPG)

by Gifts



Category: ARPG - Fandom, Closed Species - Fandom, Griffia
Genre: ARPG, Angst, Anthro, Bagbean, Bagbeans, Closed species, Fluffy, Furry, Gen, Griffia - Freeform, I drank coffee and I should NOT DRINK COFFEE EHE, Kids, OC, Oneshot, Original Character - Freeform, Wilbur needs some looooooove, angsty, i wrote this in one sitting, slight angst ok, trial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gifts/pseuds/Gifts
Summary: For those who are familiar with the ARPG Griffia this is no surprise - I've decided to write out all trials for my Bagbean Wilbur! I'm also posting them here :)They're basically gonna be one-shots





	Wilbur Trials (Griffia/ARPG)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1.1k+  
> ML: https://worldofgriffia.com/masterlist/11603

The setting sun was barely peeking over the tops of the looming trees, the last beaming warm rays of sunshine kissing the world goodnight. The setting sun cast long shadows behind every tree, rock and live being outside. 

The wind was gently playing with the long grass on the ground and leaves hanging from the skies. Wilbur heaved a long, hard sigh. His paw skillfully brushed his curly hair out of his face for surely the thousandth time this week. The bagbean was seated in the middle of a field not too far from where his cottage stood perched at the outskirts of the forest surrounding him. 

A sudden strong gust of wind ruffled Wilbur’s hair and darker fur, somehow making it messier than before. A small laugh bubbled out of the Bagbean who rose a paw to the skies, a small smile spreading across his face 

“Ya’ really lively today, huh?” He spoke to no one in particular, though, strangely enough it almost felt like the wind was listening another gentle gust lulled in over the field, “Y’know” He started, reaching for his trusty bag by his side. He rummaged through it as he continued “I found this *really* pretty thing today, L’ see, where… Aha!” 

Wilbur pulled out a feather from his bag, the feather itself was more colorful than any Griffolk had ever seen, “This thing!” Wilbur waved the feather around in the air for a moment. The goofy smile previously plastered on his face slowly melted away, “Isn’t it pretty, mom?”

Silence filled the field, even the wind seemed to pause for just a heartbeat. The sun finally dipped below the horizon, leaving room for the moon and stars at last. Another sigh sounded from the Bagbean who gently stuffed the feather back into the bag.

“Y’ know… If anyone else from the village saw us- um… Me here they’d probably think I’d finally lost it” Wilbur closed his bag, swinging the strap of his bag over his shoulder and grabbing the hat next to him off of the grass in one fluid motion.

“The folks would say something like ‘Lil Wilbs has finally lost it, huh?’” Wilbur muttered in a mocking tone, making air quotes with his fingers. He heaved himself up onto his feet, brushing some grass out of his fur “Wouldn’t they?” He added to no one in particular.

He turned heel, his back now facing the direction the sun had dipped minutes ago. He slowly began to trudge across the field towards the woods, his feet almost dragging across the ground.

“I’ll be back after work tomorrow!” Wilbur called out over his shoulder, throwing a glance over his shoulder across the empty field, almost as if he was hoping to see his mothers figure there but much to his disappointment the field remained empty.

He tugged his beanie over his head, the two cat like ears atop of it gently swaying in the wind. His hair got awkwardly pushed down in front of his dark eyes but Wilbur couldn’t bother to care now. The walk home was quiet and slow, the rustling of the leaves around him almost seemed like a lullaby, in a weird way.

It was almost pitch black by the time Wilbur reached his doorstep and he began fumbling for the door handle in the dark. The Bagbean silently cursed himself out for not leaving any matches out to re-light the lantern by his front door. 

After another few minutes of awkward fumbling Wilbur managed to unlock the door, it creaked open and he couldn’t help but to scoff happily in success. A minute later Wilbur was inside and lit up the candle next to his front door, finally a light source. He squinted his eyes as they tried to adjust to the dark surroundings.

Wilbur did a double take towards the door and quickly snapped the lock closed from the inside. It was hard to make out his surroundings as he began to slowly walk through the house, candle holder in one paw and his beanie in the other. 

Soon enough Wilbur got to the living room with the big old-time fireplace, slowly kneeling in front of it, taking it extra slow not to spill any candle wax on the colorful rug beneath him, Sage knows his mom would’ve made him scrub the entire thing squeaky clean with his paws while she lectured him about how he should be more careful, though…

Wilbur shook his head before his mind could wander any further. He placed the beanie on the floor, reaching for a pile of old newspaper by the fireplace. He ripped a page off, crumbled it up to the best of his ability with one paw and tossed it into the fireplace. He repeated this a few times and slowly began adding some thin sticks.

He held the candle down in front of him, letting the newspaper catch on fire before blowing out the candle flame. He silently watched the small, frail fire grow into a stronger - still small but stronger fire. Wilbur slowly began piling thicker logs on top of the living flames that happily lapped at the firewood. The wild fire cast light on its surroundings, making the shadows left behind dance almost as if they were alive. 

When WIlbur was happy with the fire he’d got going another small smile crept across his face as memories flashed in the back of his mind. Oh how he’d struggled with lighting this fireplace in the past but now it was no big deal.

Wilbur got up again, heading for the armchair plopped down a few meters away from the fire. He slowly took his bag off, placing it on the messy coffee table next to the armchair.

The Bagbean loosened another sigh, rubbing his heavy eyes, a groan slipping from his throat. Tiredness crashed down on him like a tidal wave and it honestly felt like he might just pass out then and there. Wilbur reached a hand for the blanket slumped over the back of the armchair and quietly grabbed it, wrapping it around his tired form.

Wilbur slowly sunk into the cozy armchair, his tail coiled up tightly to his body. The sound of cracking and burning firewood was the only sound that filled the cabin besides from Wilbur’s tired breaths. He cracked his eyes open one last time for the evening to catch a glimpse of the cozy fire a few meters away. A content sigh sounded from him as his heavy eyelids slid closed. Wilburs mind began drifting towards dreamland and his breaths soon turned more shallow, thus he was asleep.

A new day was waiting just around the corner.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA Wilbur misses his mom


End file.
